videogameliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat series
Lies about Mortal Kombat *There is a code to unlock blood and arcade fatalities in the censored SNES version of the game. **''Such a code does exist in the Genesis version.'' *There is a playable character named Ermac a red palette swap of Scorpion. **In tribute to this, Ermac could be fought at the Warrior Shrine in Shaolin Monks during a series of missions, referencing one of the methods to reach him which involved the Warrior Shrine. **''This lie stems from a misinterpretation of the ERMACS option on the diagnostic screen, which stands for "Error Macro." Ermac finally appears as a real character in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, as a response to this lie.'' *There is a certain extra joystick movement that, if performed during Scorpion's spear throw, will cause him to say "Get the f*ck over here!" **This eventually occurs in Shaolin Monks (albeit rarely and without the alleged extra combination) *The ability to play as Shang Tsung and Goro **Shang Tsung and Goro can be unlocked for play in the Gameboy port. Also, they are available for play in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. **A recently discovered glitch on the SNES allowed the second player to play as Goro (albeit very limited) *Reports of an African-American kickboxer named Nimbus Terrafaux as a hidden opponent. Lies about Mortal Kombat 2 *There is a "meathook" finisher that lets you uppercut an opponent onto the chains in the Dead Pool stage. **''An uppercut as a fatality on this stage actually does send an opponent into the acid below the stage.'' **''Midway actually added meathook finishers into the Dead Pool stage in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks where you can uppercut your opponent onto the hooks in order to advance further.'' *There is a finisher that allows you to uppercut an opponent into the mouth of one of the trees in the Living Forest stage. ** This rumor serves as the major puzzle for the Living Forest area in Shaolin Monks *Amongst other faux finishers rumoured were the "Animality" and "Nudality". **''The Animality would later be implemented in Mortal Kombat 3. Nudalities would never surface in the series proper.'' *Pressing a certain combination of buttons in front of a specific tree in the Living Forest would lead the player to a battle with Skarlett, a female assassin wearing red (as opposed to Kitana, Mileena, and Jade's blue, purple, and green, respectively). ***A red ninja-like female named Ruby appeared in the animated series, Defenders of the Realm ***During green-lighting actors, most of the costumes were colored red before they were recolored. *There is a special move that transforms you into Kano, who was in MK1 but not MK2. **''Among the gameplay audits tracked by the game is one "Kano Transformations" which was deliberately added by the developers to trick people into believing this was possible.'' *There is a new character named Smoke who has cigarettes for fingers. **''Smoke is a secret (non-playable) opponent in this game, and is playable in the sequel in cyborg form. He does not have cigarettes for fingers.'' *Kano and Sonya can be made playable by defeating Shao Kahn with a Double Flawless victory, at which point you character will break their chains. (Kano and Sonya appear chained to posts in the background of Shao Kahn's stage) **In Shaolin Monks, the player can free these two near the end of the game which is followed up with a fight against Kano with Jax assisting the player(s). Winning the battle results in Kano's death and Jax rewards the player with both a health upgrade and a spare health item to use in the final battles. *Kintaro can be unlocked for play via Shang Tsung's morph **Shang Tsung can only briefly change into Kintaro as a somewhat, difficult-to-perform Fatality. * Lies about Mortal Kombat 3 *There is a special move that allows the character to impregnate one of the female characters. This is said to cause the character to explode after a span of time and make babies appear to come out of the character's belly. (This is only partially true. In Trilogy, when the winner performs a Babality, the loser must hold down High Punch, Low Punch, High Kick and Low Kick in which the loser reverts to normal after being turned into a baby and explodes shortly after) Lies about Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 *There is a cheat code to unlock Rain as a playable character in the Arcade version(Rain was later added as a playable character to the SNES and Genesis version). *There are special 'Friendships' that were added where the female ninjas would turn towards the opponent and flash them but the player didn't see anything revealing. These were supposed to be a joke referencing nudalities.